


EMO'S UNITE

by YonagaChan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Need Brain Bleach, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YonagaChan/pseuds/YonagaChan
Summary: Ah yes it started when Shuichi Saihara decided to stick his fellow emo's in one groupchat
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Hinata Hajime/Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

>>Shyichi created Emo's I Guess?<<

Lord Tanaka: Saihara? What's the meaning of this? 

SiStEr: I'd like to know too 

KamakuraKamakura: Same 

KiRiGiRiIi: Indeed 

Shyichi is typing... 

Lord Tanaka: Oh dear god Shuichi stop. 

KamakuraKamakura: Is he doing what I think he's doing? 

SiStEr: 20 dollars says he didn't put spaces. 

KiRiGiRiIi: Agreed 

Lord Tanaka: Be ready to lose 20 mortal dollars Mortal Korekiyo 

SiStEr: Drop the persona Kazuichi isn't here -~- 

SiStEr: I hope- 

KiRiGiRiIi: If he was Rip his notifs 

Shyichi: WHY IS KEEBO SO CUTE TODAY I DONT EVEN KNOW WHY WE WERE GIFTED WITH THIS SWEET CINNAMON ROLL LIKE WHO CREATED SUCH A PERFECT BEING?!?!?! 

Lord Tanaka: Oh he put spaces 

SiStEr: Dammit I just lost 20 

SiStEr:Thanks Shuichi >:T 

Shyichi: I had to simp- I couldn't hold it in 

KamakuraKamakura: We could tell- 

KiRiGiRiIi: Yeeeeeeah we could tell 

>>Shyichi changed five nicknames<<

Hot Topic Ceo: I- 

Hot topic manager: Hell yes :) 

Hot topic worker: :) 

Hot topic worker 2: Worker 2? Was I not good enough to be a 1? TvT 

Hot topic itself: And its true :) 

Hot topic ceo: I just saw Kazuichi put his hair in a ponytail- 

Hot topic ceo: If I die of blood loss say it was from a gunshot- 

Hot topic manager: Gundham I still need u- Don't die- 

Hot topic itself: Yea who else will we bully for simping? :( 

Hot topic ceo: I fucking hate u Kirigiri- 

Hot topic itself: :)


	2. Who does Kiyo simp for?

Hot topic itself: Help- 

Hot topic itself: @everyone 

Hot topic itself: @everyone 

Hot topic ceo: Its 3 in the morning Kirigiri wtf 

Hot topic worker 2: U don't even sleep Gundham stop wine-ing 

Hot topic ceo: I swear to god if thats a fucking pun- 

Hot topic worker 2: :) 

Hot topic manager: Kiyo's a drinker confirmed? 

Hot topic worker 2: Listen. 

Hot topic worker 2: I need a drink every once and a while. 

>>Hot topic ceo changed their name to Shark Simp<<

Shark Simp: :) 

Hot topic itself: Help- 

Hot topic itself: Celeste fell asleep on my shoulder @//////@ 

Shark Simp: -~- 

>>Shark Simp changed Hot topic itself to 2ofHearts<<

2ofHearts: Not helpinnnnnnng 0////0 

Hot topic manager: @hot topic worker get ur ass up we got a emo emerg-and-c 

Shark Simp: Saihara. 

Shark Simp: Stay away from Kuwata. 

Hot topic manager: :( 

Hot topic worker: My 1 chance to cuddles and yall fuck it up >:I 

Hot topic worker: This shit better be important 

2ofHearts: [Awshesocute.jpeg] 

Shark Simp: She's fallen. 

Hot topic worker: Oh damn. 

Hot topic worker: R.I.P Giri 

Hot topic manager: Here lies what once was not a simp 

Hot topic worker 2: Once a beloved emo 

Shark Simp: May you simp in peace Kyoko Kirigiri. 

>>2ofhearts is offline<<

Hot topic worker: [HeDoBeThicDoe.jpeg] 

Shark Simp: Why do u have that Izuru? 

Hot topic worker: Why not :) 

Shark Simp: Wait. 

Shark Simp: If I simp for Souda 

Shark Simp: And Saihara simps for Keebo 

Shark Simp: And Izuru has Nagito and Hajime- 

Shark Simp: Plus Giri simping for Celeste 

Shark Simp: Who tf does Kiyo simp for????

>>Hot topic manager changed their name to EmoDetectivePikachu<<

EmoDetectivePikachu: Kirumi? 

Shark Simp: I'd be surprised, he doesn't talk to her at all tho 

EmoDetectivePikachu: Uhhh Angie? 

Shark Simp: Tsumugi would kick his ass on sight 

EmoDetectivePikachu: If only Kazuichi heard the shit u say 

Shark Simp: If only K1-B0 heard the shit u say >:( 

EmoDetectivePikachu: Fair point.

>>Hot topic worker changed their name to MmmBagelsandOranges<<

MmmBagelsandOranges: Rantarhoe. 

EmoDetectivePikachu: What? 

MmmBagelsandOranges: U already know its not 'u-know-who' the guy gets therapy 4 that 

MmmBagelsandOranges: His only friend is Amami ;) 

Hot topic worker 2: Shit. They caught me. 

Shark Simp: :))))))) 

>>Shark Simp changed Hot Topic worker 2 to Avacados~~<<

Avacados~~: Dammit Tanaka.


	3. Tanaka Explain.

EmoDetectivePikachu: so uh- Gundham- Wanna explain- 

Shark Simp: As I said before, Kazuichi was fixing my ac. 

Avacados~~: Which is why his jumpsuit is inside out and his neck is bruised? 

Shark Simp: ;-; 

Shark Simp: U-U Yes. 

>>KiRiGiRiIi to Lord Tanaka<<

KiRiGiRiIi: Lmao u can't even fucking lie right 

Lord Tanaka: IM FUCKING TRYING 

>>Emo's I guess?<<

EmoDetectivePikachu: But like- Explain 

EmoDetectivePikachu: Before I add Mom 

Shark Simp: You wouldn't. 

>>EmoDetectivePikachu added Key-Roomie<<

Key-Roomie: Yes? 

EmoDetectivePikachu: Mom. 

Key-Roomie: Oh dear, shuichi what did you do now 

Avacados~~: Haha :D 

Avacados~~: I'm fucking leaving. 

Avacados~~:She can't ground me if Im offline Ū-Ū 

Key-Roomie: Didn't you have chemistry to finish Korekiyo? 

Avacados~~: ... 

Avacados~~: Maybe 

Key-Roomie: Bring me your phone and get to your homework Korekiyo 

Avacados~~: Just this once let me go Ò-Ó 

Key-Roomie: Korekiyo Shinguji. 

Avacados~~: ಥ_ಥ I'm going 

>>Avacados~~ is offline<<

Key-Roomie: Now why am I here? 

2ofHearts: Shuichi explain 

EmoDetectivePikachu: Ú-Ù 

EmoDetectivePikachu: Gundham says Souda was appearently fixing his ac ok 

Key-Roomie: ??? 

EmoDetectivePikachu: But Souda's jumpsuit is inside out and his neck was bruised 

Shark Simp: U have 30 seconds before I come up the stairs and kick ur ass 

Key-Roomie: No. 

Key-Roomie: Gundham Tanaka. You better explain before I take your phone as well. 

Shark Simp: Come take the phone then 

Shark Simp: Oh and btw 

Shark Simp: He can be so much louder U-U 

Key-Roomie: GUNDHAM TANAKA. 

>>Shark Simp is offline<<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SiStEr/Avacados~~=Korekiyo  
> Lord Tanaka/Shark Simp= Gundham  
> KamukuraKamukura/MmBagelsAndOranges=Kamukura  
> KiRiGiRiIi/2ofHearts= Kirigiri  
> Shyichi/EmoDetectivePikachu=Shuichi  
> Key-Roomie= Kirumi
> 
> If only he would just tell em what happened amirite


End file.
